brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Takeshi
Takeshi is an Exo-Force minifigure introduced in 2006. He appears in seven sets, two of which are promotional, over a three-year period. Description Takeshi has green, spiky hair, unique to Ha-Ya-To, Ryo, and himself, although they have different colours. He has three different suits, corresponding to the three years of the theme. In 2006, he had a red suit, and he had a maroon suit in the other two years. He has a scar on the left side of his face. His mouth is a single black line. It has a shorter black line underneath it. He has green eyes, with black eyebrows, and a small black mark on his forehead, which may be another scar. The other side of the head, his 'angry' face, has a different mouth. His first suit (2006) is red, apart from the dark grey hands. The only part with markings is his torso, which has a dark grey breastplate printed on it. On the right side of his body, there is his symbol, and on the other side there are four stars. His second suit (2007) is maroon instead of red, and has black hands. It is quite similar to the 2006 suit, still having the basic parts, a breastplate, much the same shape, and his symbol and the four stars. His third suit (2008) is again maroon, with black hands. He has a silver breastplate, although it does not come down on his body as much as the other two. His symbol and the stars are omitted in this outfit. There are yellow camouflage markings on his body. Background Before the rebellion, Takeshi was a miner on the southern peak of the mountain. He also worked alongside some of the very robots that are now his worst enemies that he is now fighting against. During the rebellion he was separated from his parents, Yukio and Akina, and his little sister, Tamika, until Hikaru later rescued them. At one point, the robots attacked and unleashed the Striking Venom. Takeshi tried to stop it on solitary forces and attack it from behind, but the Striking Venom sent him flying in the Grand Titan, almost killing him. Luckily, Hikaru caught him before he hit the Sentai Fortress. He was the pilot of the Grand Titan, Supernova, Blade Titan, and the Assault Tiger. At the end of 2006, he went with Hikaru and Ryo to find the Golden City. At the end of 2007, he went with the other three pilots to rescue Sensei Keiken, leaving Hitomi in charge of the Golden City. Notes * Takeshi takes a lot of chances in battle (sometimes too many, according to Sensei Keiken) and has defeated more robots than any other Exo-Force pilot. * If any one went looking for him, they would probably find him in the training complex. * He was surprised by the robots once, and he intends not to let it happen again. * In the LEGO Ideas Book his hair piece is used as cabbage. Appearances *3870 Exo-Force Polybag *5967 Takeshi Walker *7701 Grand Titan *7709 Sentai Fortress *7712 Supernova *8102 Blade Titan *8113 Assault Tiger Gallery of Variants External Links * See Takeshi on the Exo Force Wiki Category:Exo-Force minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006